


补2016年情人节贺-队狼电话play（PWP，OOC，NC17，完）

by annasho35207



Series: 叉男背景车 [2]
Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, NC17, Out of Character, 队狼
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annasho35207/pseuds/annasho35207





	补2016年情人节贺-队狼电话play（PWP，OOC，NC17，完）

Scott和Hank陪教授到华盛顿开会去了, Logan负责留守在学校里。

前两天Scott打电话回来说,谈判进展得很不顺利,会议时间要延长半个月,他没法儿赶回来和Logan过情人节了。

妈的，本来Logan并不在意什么情不情人节的,只是Scott提了迟归的事情让他很在意。

Scott跟教授去华盛顿已经快一个月了,虽然每天都有互通电话，但是见不到人还是让暴躁的金刚狼火气直线飙升。

现在又逾期不回，也是可怜了学校里那些受Logan老师“照顾”的学生。

“嗨，Logan !情人节快乐!”晚上, Logan房间的电话响起,另一端传来属于他家瘦子的迷人声线。

“情人节没情人，你让我怎么快乐?" Logan靠坐在床头，灰色的家居服松垮垮的罩在身上,领口处露出大片锁骨和胸前旖旎的春光。

“这么久没见,想我了吧?"

“想啊!天天想怎么把你扒光了摁在床上!”也就只有Logan能对着Scott那一板眼的腔调闲扯着黄段子。

“难道不是在想我怎么在床上把你干到浪叫么?"话筒里低沉的笑声,鼓噪得Logan的耳膜发痒。

“一向以冷静自制而享誉世界的超级英雄, X战警小队的队长，居然是个隔着电话对自己的战友,自己的同事进行性骚扰的流氓。啧啧啧,这要是传出去,可怎么得了!" Logan才不管什么气氛不气氛，只要能在嘴炮上挤兑Scott ,无论人前人后,他一直不遗余力。

“呵呵呵, Logan ,能把你的手从裤裆上挪开吗?如果你用这样的状态跟别人说我性骚扰你，真的很没说服力!”

Logan只是换了个姿势,手不但没有从自己的裤裆处拿开，反而连同内裤一起褪到了大腿,露出了已经半硬的棍子搓了起来。

"Logan ,你喘息的声音太大了,难道你这是在勾引我吗?"

Logan拧着眉毛小声骂了句娘,却止不住自己越来越粗重的喘息。

"回答我, Logan!" Scott的声音没有丝毫变化,明明冷硬又死板,可又他妈的充满了禁欲的性感,勾引着Logan内心的情潮如万马奔腾。这一声一声的呼唤,让Logan记起Scott总是喜欢边叼着他的耳垂边倾吐缠绵爱语。登时，便有股奇异的电流游走过周身直冲头顶。妈的,看来自己真的是太想他了!

".啊......我就是在勾引你!”Logan回想着Scott的手是怎么在自己身上点火儿的，模仿着记忆中的节奏抚摸起自己的身体。

"Logan ,屈起双腿,我要舔湿你的小洞,打开它,让它可以容得下我的大家伙。”

Logan心里这个恨啊!他妈的，自己都一柱擎天了那个该死的瘦子居然还能保持冷静,连气息都不带乱的!可自己又爱死他这种雷打不动的死板,每次看见他这样,他都会自己克制不住地扑上去!虽然自己主旨在于想要就势推倒他,好一圆自己操哭他的梦想。只是每次进行到一半,都会被狡猾的瘦子打乱步调,最后变成自己骑着他……

腹诽归腹诽,情欲上头的Logan本能地遵从着Scott的指令，把裤子脱掉,屈起双腿张开到最大露出褶皱细密的洞口。沾了些从龟头流出的透明黏液,涂抹在入口周围。

“涂仔细点儿,别弄伤自己。”Scott出声提醒着, Logan总是仗着有自愈能力就对自己的身体毫不在意。战斗中如果Scott稍有不注意, Logan便带回一身大伤小伤。情事上，Scott一直特别注意不再让Logan有一点点的不适。不过这会儿自己不在,这个毛躁的大块头儿肯定不会老老实实的给自己做前戏。

”哕嗦,我又不怕受伤的!" Logan嘴里嘟囔,手还是听话的仔细按摩起自己的闭合得非常紧的括约肌。

"Logan ,我要亲你的乳头,我要把他咬得红肿,让你就算穿着衣服也掩盖不住它们的挺立。”

Logan像是被操控的木偶,听话地撩起上衣,用空下来的那只手轮流抚慰寂寞多时的乳首。自己的手比Scott的要粗糙得多,以前Logan不止一次的嘲笑过Scott的手像个娘们儿。可真作用到自己的身上, Logan简直爱死那双手指修长手掌却宽阔有力的大手了。一点儿也不像自己，手上的茧子都快把柔嫩的乳头给磨破了。

该死的瘦子!该死的混蛋瘦子!该死的不回来的混蛋瘦子!

”别那么用力, 我可不记得我有那么粗暴的对待过我的小可爱们。”

Logan听出Scott语气里明显的笑意，更说不清究竟是气还是急，下手也就更没轻没重。一对儿淡色的乳首充血通红,立是立起来了,可一点儿并没让Logan感受到多少往日的酥痒感,反倒是刺痛得很。

上面让自己躁躏得惨不忍睹,下面更是郁(欲)结难舒。伸进去一根手指,捅了半天也没摸对地方,不上不下的怎么也完成不了松弛的前戏。

".....” Scott轻轻的叹了口气，说: "Logan ,开门……”

Logan立刻从床上弹起,冲向房门。开门和拽瘦子进屋几乎是一秒钟之内完成的动作,快得就像快银替他爸给教授送情书....

拽着Scott的衣领子倒向自己的床,要不是Scott用单手撑住了床,他俩肯定会头碰头地撞在一起眼冒金星。Logan也不管什么轻重的，摁住Scott的头就密实的吻了过去。

真他妈的!甜! Logan把舌头伸进Scott的嘴里,拼命得吞咽对方口中的液体。两个人的舌头就像两条发情的蛇，在Scott的嘴里变着方儿的拧麻花儿,就是打死也不分开。

俩人的手也不闲着,撕扯对方衣服的劲头儿不亚于面对企图毁灭世界的敌人。没多功夫，那衣服就碎成破布魂归地板了。

Logan用结实的大腿勾着Scott的腰,屁股不断磨蹭着Scott的下身。

“瘦子，你是不是从刚才跟我电话里调情开始，老二就硬着?”两人终于舍得唇齿分离, Logan一边喘着粗气一边还不忘记揶揄Scott两句。

“每次跟你通话,我都硬得发疼,恨不得立刻冲回来把你从里到外操一遍!"说着,又低头去亲吻Logan的嘴。

Logan这心里跟炸了军火库一样,“砰”一声，嘴硬骄傲什么的统统上了天。伸手抓着Scott硬如热铁的阴茎就往自己的小洞里塞。

"Logan! Logan !别这样!会伤着你自己的!”

”少废话!我可是自愈能力者!不会伤的!" Logan依旧不管不顾的只想让Scott赶紧进来，好一解这一个月以来积压的欲望。

Scott抓住金刚狼的爪子,让它们抱住自己的双腿,并压向头顶。“别急， Logan ,我知道你想要我,就像我想要你一样。但是，你不能任性地轻易损坏我的所有物，哪怕是很快会好也不行。“说完,将脸埋进形状姣好的两瓣臀肉中间。

"啊! Scott !你!你这个!你这个自大的变态控制狂!啊!啊!" Logan还没等骂两句,就被Scott顶进来的舌头舔吮得只有大声呻吟的份儿。

Scott用唾液一点点湿濡每一条细皱,用舌头挑开抚平，不断的玩弄。还偶尔模方性交的动作轻轻在洞口来回戳刺,惹得Logan几次用手抓着Scott的头发,推开也不是压向自己也不是的纠结状态。

“够了！Scott !快点儿!我真的等不了了!" Logan的阴茎硬的简直能在地上戳个洞! Scott再不操进来,他估计又要用武力推倒他，然后自己骑上去动了。可每次这样的后果都会变成这个控制欲max的家伙堵着自己的出口不让他射。

“.....”如果换成是平时,肯定是无论Logan怎么吼叫央求，他不做到自已认为可以的地步是不会进去的。但他实在是太想Logan了,这一个月以来,只要夜晚降临,他脑子里就装满了Logan。挑衅自己的Logan ,浴血奋战的Logan，别扭可爱的Logan ,情色诱惑的Logan.....太多太多了。眉眼，笑貌，肉体，气味，每每想到就情难自已。打个电话一解相思的结果往往就是,从Logan接起电话开始，下面一直硬到挂断,无奈只好委屈自己的”兄弟”对着空气喷发。

扶着硬物, Scott挺腰进入了Logan早已饥渴得体内,两人同时发出满足的低吟。

Scott没有急着动, 一手托着Logan的腰另一只手扶着背，密密实实地又吻了起来。

“我好想你。”

通过连接的下体传来的烧灼热度和彼此唇间的急切渴望,这句相思想念被深深镌刻进两人的灵魂。不需要言语过多的赘述，也明白此刻怀中人是怎样的心情。如同迷航中艰难寻找靠岸的旅船，一旦找到,使再也不惧无边的风浪,纵使身周凄风苦雨,亦无法撼动内心的安宁。

Logan的甬道一下紧过一下的绞着Scott的阴茎,快感沿着背脊窜上后脑,一路上留下艳红的痕迹。也不知道是Scott还是Logan先动了自己的腰,反正等他们两个意识到的时候，已经大开大合地操了起来。

也幸亏着当初考虑到他经常会无意识暴走的特殊体质,他房间的墙壁都是加厚加固过的。这让Logan可以肆无忌惮地高声呻吟, Scott也被Logan这毫无羞耻可言的叫床声激得恨不得把两颗硕大的卵蛋都塞进Logan的身体。

两个超级战士在偌大的房间滚来滚去，几乎一晚上射遍了屋子里每一处能做爱的地方……

===========================

两个加起来四百多斤的“巨人”， 头挨头手缠脚缠的抱在一起，躺在一张不算大的床 上....

“你不是说要会议要延期才能回吗?怎么突然跑回来了?”Logan现在非常想起来抽支雪茄,然而Scott限制着他的动作,所以只好用啃Scott的肩膀来作为发泄不满的渠道。

“昨天万磁王就在会议进行到一半的时候,把教授连人带轮椅的抢走了...我觉得这个时候我也应该回来跟你过个情人节才对。”Scott偏头亲了亲Logan的发旋,神情非常像大型犬的主人对宠物耍赖时候的那种无奈又宠溺的样子。

"下次我要跟教授申请和你一起行动!”Logan在Scott的颈窝里闷闷的说。

“好，如果不能一起出去,那我就留下来陪你。”

“...以后别离开这么久了，我....”剩下的话,消失在Scott的耳畔。  
“好,我以后也不再离开你.....”说完,搂着Logan一起睡着了。


End file.
